life of the songs
by rorysong
Summary: basicly my fantasy of the doctor and river's life from their proper wedding to when their children grow up
1. Wedding preparation

Chapter 1- **Wedding Preparations **

It had been a month after her parents' had died that the Doctor had proposed. After she left to write the book about the events in New York their times had coincided that was when he had asked her. Two weeks after that he took her to Darillium and then to the library where, she had found out later she was supposed to die but the Doctor saved her by using a transmatt beam to transport her back to the TARDIS just as the light started to erupt around her. Now as she sat in her living room she looked down at it; her engagement ring shimmering under the faint glow of the lamp behind her couch, the reflective light sprinkling shards of emerald green light on the walls and ceiling. She often caught herself glancing at it and so did he and when they were of on adventures and he notice he would proudly boast about her to whoever their company maybe. Suddenly she heard a 'vwooorrrrp, vwooorrrp' noise from somewhere outside. As she went to the door the Doctor called to her.

"Hi honey I'm home" he said elusively.

"And what sort of time do you call this?" she questioned flirtatiously.

"Time to get married" he replied excitedly

"What, right now" she said a little taken aback "but it's the middle of the night"

"That's the beauty of time travel you can go pick people up all over the place and still arrive at the Church with days to spare" the Doctor said a little too excitedly. He was now at her side and he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the TARDIS with him and they started there complex dance around the console pushing buttons, pulling and pushing levers and finally he quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then he went back to her again but this time pulled her in for a more passionate kiss and as he parted his lips a little to allow her entry so did she. It wasn't too slow and mournful and yet it was neither to quick and careless it was perfect and he broke of not letting it go further saving it for later.

* * *

The TARDIS doors open onto the ponds back garden, on the way out the Doctor was greeted by ginger haired girl who looked not much younger than River "okay mum no need to strangle him" giggled River to her mother and then went over and hugged Amy herself while the doctor went over to Rory shaking his hand and started to talk to him about a problem he had with the TARDIS a week ago and still hadn't been able to fix. Amy meanwhile began to talk to River about how best to describe London's tourist attractions in her traveler's blog.

"Doctor" River called "Sweetie are you or I going to tell them"

"Tell us what, Doctor?" Rory asked glancing at the doctor worryingly.

"Well Rory, River and I dropped by to tell you we got engaged and to invite you to the wedding" the Doctor said proudly looking at River with a mischievous smile.

"When is it?" Amy inquired of the Doctor.

"Can you be ready in fifteen minutes?" the Doctor asked excitedly "we just need to pick up the other guests, the minister and the dress and book the Church and the hall"

Next minute he and River were out the door and back in the TARDIS, "so sweetie do you want to make a list of people and destinations where they'll be so I know where to fly her" , "aw River can't I drive and you make the list", "no Doctor because you'll have so many guests I don't know where to find in this bloody universe and because I wouldn't be able to correct your mistakes because I'd be writing and you know how I feel about not using the stabilizers and not taking of the brake", "fine, you got me there, okay let's see there is your parents, Rose and her family, Martha and Mickey Smith, Wilfred and Sylvia, Vastra and Jenny, Strax, Jack and his team at torchwood, Sarah Jane and co., Brian and your mums parents; okay I think that's all the people I'd like to invite. Do you have anyone to add honey…honey?"

The Doctor had just notice that River was standing over the console and there were tears streaming down her face, again he asked "honey what's up"

"Nothing, I'm just so happy, it's like a dream come true, I finally get to marry you and it seems so surreal, I love you so darn much, oh come here" and she leant in and kissed him gentle on the lips. As he caressed her face and brushed a curl behind her ear he whispered "I love you too honey, now let's dry those tears and go pick out the dress" and with that the found their way to the TARDIS closest. They looked at a vast range of styles of wedding dresses they found ones that were from the 51st century, 18th century, 1st century, from Gallifrey, Akhaten and even one from the 72nd century that was so skimpy that River would cause a riot if she wore it in the 21st century. Finally they picked one from the 34th century that had a fitted, strapless bust that had silver sequins intricately sewn over it and then a flowing skirt that started below the waist that had tulle flowers sprinkled over, she also chose a veil that was gathered together at the top with a headband of pale yellow flowers tinged with orange at the tips of the petals.

* * *

The first stop was to getting Jack and Torchwood. When the TARDIS was parked just outside the entrance to the hub the Doctor stepped out he almost tripped over Jack "Doctor I'm sorry but I think he's dead" "just leave him" and as River started to try and resuscitate him, then he woke with a start, startling River she then promptly slapped him over the face.

"Hello River"

"Doctor, how does he know me, I've never seen him in my life?"

"Well Jack am I right in saying that you have previously met later versions of my fiance"

"Yes Doctor I'd say that was explained adequately" said Jack "So Doctor what you need of me?"

"River and I are getting married so I came to ask you to be my best man and to invite also the rest of your team to come"

* * *

Now the Doctor, River and Jack went into the hub where River was introduced to Gwen, Owen, Ianto and Toshiko; although she got on with Gwen, Jack and Ianto she seemed to avoid Owen and Tosh. Two minutes later they were all in the TARDIS and while River flew the TARDIS Jack and the Doctor gave everyone else a tour of the TARDIS. The next stop was to get Martha and Mickey from UNIT; when they got there the Doctor introduced them to River and explained what was happening they went to pick up Sylvia and Wilfred.

* * *

"Alright gang this is going to get bumpy, because we need to travel to Pete's world to get Rose, the human me, her mother and Pete" said the doctor addressing everyone who was now gathered around the TARDIS console. "We need everyone to help fly her for this greater a jump". And then they were in a small village outside of London on Pete's world. The Doctor found the house and knocked, a young blonde girl answered the door.

"Hello Rose"

"And who are you and how do you know my name"

"Rose, it's me but I've regenerated again"

"Doctor?"

"Hello" he said waving "do you want to get him and your parents me and River are getting married and we're inviting all of you"

"But Doctor how are you here?"

"We came in the TARDIS, I thought it was impossible but River taught me heaps since I last saw you"

"John Smith, get out here" Rose yelled into the house.

"Yes Rose, who is it" John said as he walked to the door

"It's the Doctor and his fiancé"

"Hello Doctor"

"Hello Mr Smith, how is human life"

"It's okay I suppose, I have a lovely wife and family to support me"

"Aw you are so sweet John" Rose said cuddling into his chest.

* * *

They went to Victorian London to get Vastra, Jenny and Strax, then to Sarah Janes' and then finally to the Pond's.

Now it was time to go to the hotel across from the Church that all the guest and River were staying in for the night and the wedding was in the morning.


	2. Nightmares and Aliens

**Italics = dreams**

Chapter 2 – Nightmares and Aliens

_She was running so fast, gun at her side but where was her Doctor. She kept running then lost sight of the forest of angels and was back on Demons Run but this time the picture she saw wasn't Amy and Rory standing over baby Melody instead she saw the Doctor and herself standing over the Doctor's and her crib and there was a tiny baby girl in the cot and then she heard the army coming closer and then it all went dark._

River woke with a start; she wiped the tears from her eyes and started walking down the hall of the hotel to find her parents. When she found her parents room, it was number 7 of course; she knocked on the door and Amy opened the door and seeing River's distress let her in. When River came in Rory hugged her saying "what happened Melody"

"Daddy I had a bad dream about the Byzantium and Demons Run"

"It's okay Mels, we're here now you're safe now" Amy said comforting River

"I was being chased by the angels and then was transported to Demons Run and I saw me and the Doctor standing over our crib and I saw a vision of someone who would've been our daughter in the dream and then Kovarian took her like she took me"

"River have you told the Doctor about these dreams you've have been having because they have seemed to be very frequent lately."

"No I didn't want to worry him"

"Darling you need to tell him so he can help and comfort you"

"Ok dad, I'll go see him now"

River slowly walked down the hall to find the Doctor's room, she knocked but there was no answer only the sound of the shower. So she let herself in and knocked on the door to the on-suite. The Doctor came out momentarily wrapped in a TARDIS blue towel and covered in shaving cream.

"Hi honey, is there something you need"

"Um, sweetie can we talk"

"Of course River, you know you can talk to me about anything, I love you to darn much not to listen to your perfect voice"

"I keep having these recurring dreams about the Byzantium and a spinoff of demons run. I'm watching from afar and I see you and me standing over our crib but I see our baby in the crib instead and then Kovarian takes her and then I wake"

"Has this been the same every night, how long have you been having these dreams and how realistic do they seem?"

"They look like they are real and I have had them every night since New York"

"Okay my diagnosis is that they are foresights, but time will tell if they are but for now we won't worry anymore about it they're probably just dreams, nothing to be scared of, I'm here now"

"Alright I'll see you in the morning, thank you for listening Doctor"

And with that she went back to bed and to sleep not having the dream again. She instead dreamt of tomorrow, their wedding day.


	3. My Wedding is Blue

Chapter 3- **my wedding is blue**

It was the day of the wedding and river was in her hotel room with Amy, Rose and Sarah. Amy was doing River's hair and Rose was doing her makeup while Sarah helped with her dress. There were tears in Amy's eyes now as she examined River finally ready.

"Mum what is wrong?"

"Oh you just grow up too fast sweetie, I'll be fine"

* * *

River slowly walked down the aisle that was covered in red rose petals. As she turned the corner she saw him standing there in his ridiculous suit with the biggest grin on his face and her knees weakened so she tightened her grip on Rory's arm. She kept walking until she reached the portico where the doctor and Jack stood. She took in the glories view in the garden New York on New Earth.

"You may be seated" announced the celebrant indicating them to sit. "Dearly beloved friends and family of the Doctor and River Song we are gathered here on this glories day to witness the binding in love and matrimony of these two souls of this universe" he continued.

"Doctor, please repeat after me, I, the Doctor, take you, River song, to be my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"I, the Doctor, take you, River song, to be my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"Now River, I, River Song, take you, the Doctor, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

", I, River Song, take you, the Doctor, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"You have declared your consent before these witnesses. May time strengthen your consent and fill you both your lives with blessings. What we here have witnessed may not men divide. You may kiss the bride"

Then the Doctor to River's face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. The crowd erupted and cheered. Rose and John came and talked for a while and the Doctor and River worked their way through their guests, accepted gifts and blessings of good will.

* * *

The doctor took river's hand as they stepped out onto the dance floor they slowly danced across the room to where Amy and Rory were dancing quietly and as the song ended they went with Amy and Rory to a nearby table. They talked with Amy and Rory for most of the evening occasional talking to others who came over then when the reception was drawing to a close everyone went back to the TARDIS and were promptly taken to their varies homes.

Then the doctor and river started on their flight to the uninhabited planet where they were staying for their honeymoon. Although River had no clue where they were going.


End file.
